


Stress Relief

by Junker



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junker/pseuds/Junker
Summary: (Trans Man) Shepard is having a stressful day, and Tali pops into his room to help relax him. While they cuddle, they talk about the future.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This is a personal vent fic b/c I'm back from a party and p drunk. A lot of personal headcanons for Tali's appearance b/c I can

Shepard moped in his bed. He had a throbbing headache that made him short-tempered and grumpy. He raised his head slightly as he heard someone come into his room. He relaxed a bit when he saw Tali walk in, and he leaned back against the bed. Tali said, “I heard you were having a bad day.”

“What gave it away?”

“You yelled at Joker for an off-hand joke and then tried to start a card game only to throw the cards down and give up after the first deal,” Tali said.

“That doesn’t sound like me,” Shepard said.

He rolled over and adjusted the pillow behind his head so some of the pillow was in his arms. Tali sat down on the bed beside him and rubbed his arm. “Can I stay?” she asked.

Shepard hesitated. He was afraid of snapping at her. He looked at her glowing eyes through her helmet and softened. “Yeah, but I might - I might be an asshole.”

“I’m used to you being a bosh’tet,” Tali said.

He could hear the smile in her voice and smiled back. “I’m sorry, love.”

“Talk to me, Shepard,” Tali said. “What’s going on?”

“I’m just,” he let his voice trail off. “I feel like I’ve had this headache for a month. I keep having nightmares and waking up throughout the night. When I go to bed I have a hard time falling asleep. Not because of the nightmares just because there’s so much to do. I feel like I’m stagnating.”

“Shepard, we do a lot in a day.”

“I know, but I feel like - I don’t know, I stopped growing as a person. Do you ever feel like that?”

Tali cupped his cheek in her hand. She traced her thumb through his thick sideburns. “Sometimes,” she said. “It’s hard for me to feel like that now, we’re just so busy. I don’t really have time to think about myself that way. More like, how am I going to survive this fight?”

Shepard smiled weakly, but he didn’t reply.

Tali asked, “Have you showered?”

“Yeah. You don’t have to-”

Tali took off her mask and slid the hood of her armour off her shoulders. Her nose was thin and close to her face, more like an indentation. Her lips were similar to a human’s, but they split down the middle vertically as well. She had a pair of small, glowing eyes beneath her wide, black-purple eyes. Shepard loved watching her eyes. It was like staring out into another galaxy.

“You shaved your head,” Shepard said.

“Do you like it?” Tali asked, nervously touching her head.

Her skin was a rich, dark purple, and black stubble lined her scale. She had a few curling indentations in her face that were a slightly lighter purple. “I love it,” Shepard said. “I mean, I liked your hair long, but-”

Tali pushed Shepard over and straddled him to sit upright on his groin. He traced his hands up her thick hips and gently pressed upwards. “You’re so god damn beautiful.”

Tali laughed. He loved seeing it on her face. Her lips parted and he saw a few rows of sharp, pointed teeth. He loved seeing them. He loved seeing her talk and laugh. Her face was so expressive. Tali tried to fake Shepard’s accent as she replied, “Well, you’re so god damn handsome.”

She leaned over him and gently pecked his lips. She rested her forehead against his and watched his eyes. She ground up against his hips. Her thick ass never failed to turn him on. Her hands pressed against his chest. Shepard leaned up and kissed her again. Tali extended the kiss deeper and she started to lift Shepard’s shirt. Hot chills shot through Shepard. Their lips parted as Tali pulled the shirt over his head. She traced her thin fingers down his chest before kissing down the center of it. 

“Tali, you don’t have to,” he said.

“I want to,” Tali said. “I heard orgasms help reduce human headaches.”

“Really? What do they do for Quarians?”

“Feel really, really good, and maybe give us a cold,” Tali said. “Oh, they also reduce muscle cramps.”

Shepard gave her a smile and said, “And are you sore?”

Tali smiled back, “I could probably stand a cold. Do you want to watch me undress?”

“Every time.”

“Are you going to touch yourself while I do it?”

“I’ll want to. Do you want me to?”

“Yes.”

Shepard said, “Then whatever you want.”

Tali grinned as she climbed off of him. Shepard pulled off his shirt before sliding out of his pants and boxers. Tali started to unbuckle herself out of her armour. Shepard tilted his head to watch her and spread his legs. She turned around as she pulled her armour off her shoulders and exposed her back. Shepard ran his eyes along the ridges and indentations in her skin.

Tali fiddled with her armour again as Shepard watched her back. Bending over, she took off the rest of her armour. Again, she stayed with her back to Shepard. He absently rubbed his thigh as he started at her shoulders and let his eyes trace down her pear shape. A thick, black bra band broke up her back, and what looked like a comfortable pair of black boy shorts covered her ass. It was quite the view. He fantasized about standing behind her and kissing her shoulder, but she liked him to just watch.

She didn’t get seen too often, and she confided in Shepard that she was always a little nervous about it. They talked about it, and she started to make a bit of a show out of it for him. It was felt like such a huge event to her, Shepard decided to make it to be a huge event. He didn’t want her to feel like he saw naked women all the time. So they treated every time like the first time, as if he hadn’t seen her before.

Tali turned around and walked to the edge of Shepard’s bed. Her sports bra only exposed a hint of cleavage, but Shepard knew how exposed she felt. He wanted to touch her - to embrace her, but he waited for her to ask for it. “How do I look, Shepard?”

“Beautiful,” Shepard said. “Sexy.”

“You’re not jerking off.”

“I didn’t know when you wanted me to start.”

Tali leaned over and kissed him again. She took his hand in hers and gently pressed it between his legs. Parting his lips with hers, she kissed him deeper and eased both one of her and one of his fingers into him. Against his lips she said, “Now’s the time.”

Heat surged through him. She drew away from him, and he continued slowly pumping one of his fingers into himself. He didn’t want to get too far along without her. She watched him as she pulled off her sports bra. She absently toyed with one of her breasts while her other hand pulled down the edge of her boy shorts.

“You’re so sexy, Tali,” Shepard said, knowing she loved hearing it. “Don’t make me wait.”

She grinned and turned around. He watched her pull her underwear down past her hips, exposing her ass to him. He fingered himself a bit faster despite himself. She turned back around, fully exposed. She folded her hands behind her back and playing with her fingers there to busy her hands. She waited to let his eyes crawl across her body. She lightly pulled on one of her lower lips and took a step closer. She leaned over and kissed him again. He kissed her a bit harder and sucked her lower lips before kissing her again.

Against his lips, Tali said, “Could you get off just looking at me?”

“Yeah,” Shepard said. “You make me lose myself, Tali. Kiss me again.”

Tali softly said, “But where?”

She climbed onto the bed and kissed down the center of his chest and across his stomach. She spread his legs and said, “Two fingers?”

“I’m restraining myself,” he said.

She said, “Keep going. My fingers aren’t quite so thick.”

Shepard complied, and Tali kissed the folds his fingers exposed. She dipped her long, tongue into him, and he sharply took in air. Her tongue was something else completely - a light blue, not too narrow at the tip, but thick, long, and incredibly nimble. He tried to keep up, fingering himself as her tongue flicked through his folds in a zigzag pattern. He sharply took in air. “Tali-”

She pulled his fingers out of him and pressed her thumb at the top of his pussy to expose his clit. She kissed it, curling her tongue around it before dipping her tongue back into him. He sharply took in air. “Turn around,” he said, trying to keep his voice steady. “Sit on my face while you’re doing that.”

Tali repositioned herself and tried to straddled his head. “Shepard, I think I’m a bit too short.”

He rubbed her hips and said, “Maybe if we roll onto our sides, I can arch my back and we can make it work.”

“Shepard, I just want to eat you out.”

“Well, I just want to eat you out,” Shepard said with a huff.

They laughed. “How about I sit on your face for a little bit, and then I’ll get back to eating you out and you can finger me,” Tali said. “You always make me come too early anyway.”

“Fine,” Shepard said.

He was only disappointed for a split second as Tali positioned herself over his face. The smell of her arousal sent an ache through him. He loved that she was so turned on just from eating him out. He pulled her hips down as he kissed her pussy before spreading the lips there open. The sickly-sweet smell was that much stronger, and he dipped his tongue into her.

He was still learning, but the layout of her pussy differed slightly from his own. Despite the neat coin purse openings that their pussies shared, she had several indentations that would easily send her into an orgasm. Shepard was slowly learning the spots to simply gently tease to draw out their exchange.

Tali started to pant openly as his tongue explored her, merely flicking against the sensitive areas and putting pressure on the areas that weren’t quite so easy to trigger. Tali rocked on her lips slightly, and Shepard rubbed her ass with both hands. She instinctively rubbed her pussy against his face. Shepard loved it. He kept his movements slow and started to put a bit more pressure on those indentations. She shuddered and groaned. He continued rubbing her ass and spread her ass cheeks as his tongue explored deeper.

Tali gripped his legs tightly and rocked on her hips again. She was soaked, and Shepard eagerly tasted her as he started to flick his tongue quickly against the different indentations. Tali gasped his name and started to pull away. “Please,” he said, “I want you to come on my face.”

Tali said, “You really don’t mind?”

“I want it more than anything.”

“So do I,” she said with a weak laugh.

Tali hovered over his face again, and Shepard gripped her ass to pull her against him. He slowly ate her out and avoided the areas that would easily send her over the edge. She said, “Don’t tease me. I’m so close, Shepard.”

Shepard complied and gave one of her indentations a slow, hard lick. She groaned and rocked on her hips again, urging him to keep it up. He repeated the motion faster before flicking his tongue to the other side and repeating the process. Between the smells, Tali’s delicious ass in his hands, and the noises she was making, Shepard thought Tali would just have to lightly touch him and he’d come.

But as he continued eating her out, she came first. She was loud and dug her fingers into his legs. He gripped her ass harder, pushing her pussy against his face and keeping up the motion with his tongue as her orgasm continued. He lapped up her orgasm as she panted and groaned. His name slipped from her mouth several times as she finished, and he gave her ass a slap as she pulled away.

Tali moved down on his body, leaving his face shiny with her orgasm, and she pulled his thighs up slightly as her tongue darted back into his pussy. His view was mostly of her ass, thighs, and pussy. He rubbed her ass as her tongue curled inside of him. Her thumb teased his clit as her tongue pumped into him. He panted and wished he wasn’t so close to the edge.

He sharply gasped and she stopped to say, “Really Shepard? I thought I was supposed to be the easy one.”

He laughed weakly and said, “You worked me up.”

Tali curled her tongue around his clit. His breath caught in his throat and he gripped her thighs. She fingered him as her tongue worked his clit, leaving him panting and squirming. He groaned out as he came, and Tali kept it up as he finished his orgasm. 

Tali turned herself back around while Shepard tried to catch his breath. She licked her fingers and watched him. Smiling at the sight, he stretched out his arm and she relaxed into it. He pulled her a bit closer, and she kissed his neck. “How’s your headache?” she asked.

“If it’s still there, I don’t feel it,” he said. “You should just, like, bottle your smell for me. That’ll lift my spirits every time.”

She laughed. “You’re gross.”

He rolled onto his side and she followed suit to look at him. He watched her eyes for a moment. She draped her leg over his hip, and he rested his hand on it while slightly pulling her closer. He watched her for a moment longer. He said, “I love you, you know.”

“I know,” Tali said. “I love you too.”

He pecked her lips, and she traced her hand down his chest. He said, “I’m really scared you’re going to lose me again.”

Tali rested her forehead against his. “I’m scared of that too.”

“You’re a lot stronger than me. You’ll make it out of this without a scratch.”

Talli laughed. She wouldn’t look at his eyes. “I’ll probably have a few scratches.”

He hugged her tightly. She folded her arms against his chest and nuzzled into him. He kissed the top of her head. They cuddled in silence for a few beats. He exhaled and leaned back into his pillow. She didn’t pull away from him as she said, “If something happens to you, I’ll pull through.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Tali said. “I have Rannoch. I’m an Admiral and we’ll be working with the Geth. I have a lot to keep me busy.”

Shepard smiled and said, “I’m relieved you know.”

Tali’s voice cracked as she added, “But it’ll be really, really hard without you, so you have to fight to survive, all right?” 

“I promise I will.”

He felt a few of Tali’s tears on his chest and he squeezed her tighter. “I’m sorry,” he said. “We were having such a nice time.”

“I’m glad we could talk,” she said, softly. “I know you wanted to know I’d be okay without you.”

“I did.”

“You have a lot to worry about Shepard,” Tali said. “You don’t have to worry about me.”

Shepard relaxed some. He said, “Thanks, Tali. Really, I needed to hear it.”

Tali said, “I’m definitely going to get sick from this, and since I am, could we stay like this a little longer? We don’t get to be like this often.”

“As long as you want, Tali.”

Tali smiled against his chest, and he offered her a squeeze before pulling the sheets up around them. She lightly wrapped her arms around him, and he rested his cheek on top of her head. His eyelids grew heavy. For once, he was ready to fall asleep, and he wanted nothing more than to stay awake with Tali in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> • [Twitter](https://twitter.com/JunkerFics) • [Tumblr](https://junkerfics.tumblr.com/) • [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/community/Not%20a%20Main%20Character) • 


End file.
